In engines of the aforesaid type opposed pairs of pistons are connected at opposite ends of an engine block to a pair of spider members, each of which surrounds a wobbler that is connected to a rotary shaft. Such an arrangement is shown in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,549 and also generally in other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,007,462, 3,528,394 and 4,489,682. Although various design versions of the basic arrangement as described have been proposed, as set forth in the aforesaid and other prior patent disclosures, a successful, reliable and durable engine was not developed prior to the present invention. Among the serious problems which the prior art patents failed to solve were: (1) the provision of a satisfactory, durable connection between the spider and each piston which eliminated severe wear conditions on the connecting rod due to the normal wobbling action of the spider; (2) severe bearing stresses between each pair of spider and wobbler components which caused excessive friction; (3) the provision of an adequate lubrication system that assured proper engine operation under various conditions; (4) the provision of an efficient and effective means for changing the engine timing and thus its speed under varying loads. The present invention provides an improved wobbler type engine which solves the aforesaid problems.